1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to improvements in limiter structures for disk drive suspensions providing increased security of engagement through intersection of two proximally directed members that respond to tongue undue travel by increasing the impalement of the tongue provided member on the load beam provided member of the limiter structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many limiters are known and used for the purpose of preventing damaging excursions of the flexure tongue and slider toward the disk when the suspension undergoes shock. In general, known limiters are located some distance from the dimple contact point and thus do not transmit reaction force directly from the slider, but only through bridging structures. Limiter structures using beam portion members and tongue members do not arrange these members proximally for increased security upon a tongue excursion. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,853 to Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,237 to Perez, U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,121 to Pan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,996 to Budde and U.S. Pat. No. 6,424,498 to Patterson, for example.